westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Season Two
The Second Season of Westworld began airing on the 22nd of April, 2018 and ended on June 24th. The series was created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy for HBO. The season consists of ten episodes. Summary Casey Bloys, President of HBO's programming, said that season 2 will be "exciting, mysterious and as fun as season 1. And completely original, as well."Entertainment Weekly Music Music is by Ramin Djawadi, Season Two Music Cast Main *Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy (9 episodes) *Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay (9 episodes) *Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe / Arnold Weber (10 episodes) *James Marsden as Teddy Flood (8 episodes) *Tessa Thompson as Charlotte Hale / Dolores Abernathy (7 episodes) *Ingrid Bolsø Berdal as Armistice (5 episodes) *Clifton Collins Jr. as Lawrence (4 episodes) *Fares Fares as Antoine Costa (4 episodes) *Luke Hemsworth as Ashley Stubbs (6 episodes) *Katja Herbers as Emily (5 episodes) *Louis Herthum as Peter Abernathy (4 episodes) *Simon Quarterman as Lee Sizemore (8 episodes) *Talulah Riley as Angela (7 episodes) *Rodrigo Santoro as Hector Escaton (6 episodes) *Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather (8 episodes) *Gustaf Skarsgård as Karl Strand (5 episodes) *Shannon Woodward as Elsie Hughes (5 episodes) *Zahn McClarnon as Akecheta (5 episodes) *with Ed Harris as William a.k.a. the Man in Black (8 episodes) *and Anthony Hopkins as Robert Ford (7 episodes) Guest Starring Cast *Betty Gabriel as Maling (4 episodes) *Christopher May as Blaine Bellamy (2 episode) *Peter Mullan as James Delos (3 episodes) *Leonardo Nam as Felix Lutz (3 episodes) *Steven Ogg as Rebus (2 episodes) *Jimmi Simpson as Young William (3 episodes) *Ptolemy Slocum as Sylvester (3 episodes) *Jonathan Tucker as Major Craddock (3 episodes) *Ben Barnes as Logan Delos (4 episodes) *Oliver Bell as Little Boy (Young Robert Ford) ("Journey Into Night") *Giancarlo Esposito as New El Lazo ("Reunion") *Lena Georgas as Lori ("The Riddle of the Sphinx") *Currie Graham as Craig ("The Riddle of the Sphinx") *Neil Jackson as Nicholas ("Virtù e Fortuna") *Rinko Kikuchi as Akane (2 episodes) *Frederic Lehne as Colonel Brigham ("Virtù e Fortuna") *Tao Okamoto as Hanaryo (3 episodes) *Hiroyuki Sanada as Musashi (2 episodes) *Martin Sensmeier as Wanahton (4 episodes) *Lili Simmons as New Clementine ("Akane No Mai") *Kiki Sukezane as Sakura (2 episodes) *Sidse Babett Knudsen as Theresa Cullen ("Les Ecorches") *Julia Jones as Kohana ("Kiksuya") *Sela Ward as older Juliet ("Vanishing Point") 14 Co-Starring Cast *Ward Roberts as New Walter (2 episodes) *Patrick Cage as Phil (3 episodes) *Jasmyn Rae as Maeve's Daughter (6 episodes) *Izabella Alvarez as Lawrence's Daughter (3 episodes) *Olga Aguilar as Lawrence's Wife (2 episodes) Other Stuff *The season will have ten episodes.Ed Haris, BBC Radio interview ** Lisa Joy will make her directorial debut with the fourth episode of the season, which is co-written by Jonathan Nolanhttp://www.tvline.com/2017/09/17/westworld-season-2-spoilers-hbo-video-interview/. ** There will be "a lot of flies" ** Some of Season Two, "before the mayhem starts",http://tvline.com/2016/12/12/westworld-season-2-spoilers-guest-experience-ticket-price/ will be spent looking at how the experience would feel for a contemporary guest going into the park. ** Picked up at PaleyFest 2017: Episodes Gallery Comic-Con Trailer Super Bowl Ad Promotional namespace = File category = Images from Season Two format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Behind the Scenes This gallery is generated automatically from the Categories "Images from Season Two" and "Images from behind the scenes". Images that are in both of these two categories appear in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Season Two category = Images from behind the scenes format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true References de:Staffel 2 es:Segunda temporada fr:Saison 2 ru:Сезон 2 Category:Seasons